


Rumor Has It

by Rhianona



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-09
Updated: 2009-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianona/pseuds/Rhianona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumor's are part and parcel of the SGC; Cam just wants to know why everyone's convinced he's sleeping with all of SG-1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumor Has It

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: [Insert Witty Comment Here] SG-1 doesn't belong to me
> 
> written for the cm_tropefic, using the prompt 'everyone thinks we're doing it.'

He's flattered the first time he overhears it. He's exhausted, coming off a mission that was supposed to be fun and easy - just the right kind of thing to help break him into SG-1 - and turned out FUBAR. The 'friendly' natives were decidedly unneighborly, chasing the team all around their planet before they managed to get back through the 'gate. This, of course, annoyed Jackson, who claimed the ruins they were supposed to be investigating just might hold the key to the mysteries of the universe, or something like that. Sam bitched about the samples she'd lost the chance to grab, and Teal'c? He just raised that eyebrow of his as they tried to avoid the natives and their 'primitive' projectile weapon. Cam didn't care what others might claim; an arrow works just as well as a bullet at stopping someone and the swathes of arrows unleashed on SG-1 as they ran towards the 'gate had come closer than he wants to admit to wounding one or all of them.

Miracle of miracles, Landry's letting them debrief in the morning. Cam's the last one through medical though and Jackson and Teal'c have already disappeared on their own, leaving Cam alone in the showers. He doesn't mind; as much as he likes SG-1 - and considering everything he did to convince and cajole them into returning it's a lot - he needs time away from them. Things are better than they were in the beginning; they trust him enough to lead them (sorta) and watch their backs and keep them alive when they go through the 'gate. It's hard though, when they sometimes frustrate him with their shorthand and ability to have whole conversations with a few looks; or the way _he_ frustrates them at times, because he's not been with them since the start or he doesn't know or understand what is commonsense to them.

He's not thinking of that though, not thinking about Jackson or Teal'c or Sam or even the SGC. He leans against the cold tile of the showers, letting the warm water stream down his back, letting his head empty of all thoughts and concerns. SG-1's due some downtime and Landry's promised them some time off after they debrief tomorrow. While he's pretty sure that Jackson and Sam'll spend it in their respective labs, he's looking forward to watching the game and cooking meals to freeze and calling the rounds of the family and making sure his momma won't throw a fit at the state of his house should she or someone else in the family make an unexpected visit.

Another team must have just come in from the 'gate, though Cam still doesn't recognize every voice he hears at the SGC so he doesn't know which it is. He sighs and starts to scrub up, his peace shattered; now all he wants is to get out of here and head home.

"Heard SG-1 came back late," a male voice snickers. "Wonder what kept them."

"Angry natives," another answers.

"Right," the first voice scoffs. "Thought they were friendlies?"

"Apparently not," a third comments drolly.

"So, you think it's true?" the first asks. Cam frowns as he can't hear the next part because of clothes rustling and lockers slamming. He's a mite ashamed at eavesdropping, but he consoles himself that they should have checked to make sure no one else was around before they started their gossiping. Or maybe they don't care, since the water's running loudly, indicating at least one person besides them is present.

"Who knows? He's probably doing at least one of them." Cam nearly swallows his tongue at that, fumbling with the faucet behind him.

"Yeah? I guess it _is_ SG-1." The third voice sounds like he doesn't quite believe it, for which Cam's thankful.

"Eh. Who knows. Just be thankful they all came back. If he's banging them to keep 'em here, no one's gonna say a word, if ya know what I mean," the second voice asserts.

Another door slams shut and the voices recede as the unnamed team exits, leaving Cam feeling like his world's just been turned upside down.

It's not that he objects to the idea of what the voices suggested, he assures himself as he dries off and dresses on auto pilot. It's just… he can't even _imagine_ suggesting he have sex with any of his teammates. Hell, half the time, he's not even sure he likes them, though he knows that's more a lie than anything else.

Sam's like a sister to him and he's not even considered her in a sexual manner since the first time he heard her rip into some idiot who thought because she was a woman she was delicate and needed protecting. Plus, he's pretty sure if he ever made such an offer to her, she would ring up his momma and then he'd never hear the end of it. Jackson still hasn't stopped looking at him with a question in his eye about Cam's presence on SG-1 and Teal'c? Cam can't read the Jaffa half the time, but he thinks he'd get a raised eyebrow and then would find a series of sex manuals in his office the next time he went in.

He finally just shakes his head and puts it out of his mind. He figures the rumor'll run its course and then something new will replace it.

—

Except it doesn't happen. Of course, part of that could be explained by the way he comes through the gate missing one article of clothing or another, usually held up by one teammate or the other. Or, how some of the cousins leave messages for Sam at the SGC switchboard right after doing the same for him. Or the way he's constantly trying to drag the team out for team nights - and succeeds more than half the time. At any rate, the rumors don't die, so Cam learns to just give his 'aw shucks' grin that used to get him out of trouble with Miss Larson in the third grade. He never asks the team if they've heard the same rumors and doesn't really want to know what they think.

__

"Mitchell," General O'Neill greets.

"Sir," Cam salutes.

"How's SG-1 treating ya?" he asks.

"Well enough, sir," Cam replies. He doesn't quite know what the General's asking, so he gives as much of a noncommittal answer as he can.

"Good, good." O'Neill glances around his office, running a finger down the desk. "You know, I rarely spent any time in here," he confides. "Much more fun to bother Daniel or Carter."

Cam just smiles, because pointing out he's not O'Neill is something he got tired of within a month of his arrival and saying that to the man seems like pointing out the obvious.

"So… I hear you're sleeping with everyone," O'Neill blurts out and Cam chokes.

"Um… not really, sir," he manages to get out.

"Oh, well… just play it safe." O'Neill looks just as awkward as Cam _feels_ and he wonders why he merits such a discussion.

"… Right," Cam says for lack of anything else to say.

"Great. Glad we had this conversation. I'm gonna go and get some pie." And O'Neill wanders out, leaving Cam wondering what just happened.

__

It's not long after that - and Cam boxes the conversation he had with the general into that part of his mind where he stores all the awful things he's gotten through and wants to forget ever happened - that the people they meet when they go through the 'gate get in on it. He'd suspect a conspiracy, but he just doesn't see how the whole darn galaxy could get together and agree on such a thing, when they can't even agree on why they hate the Tau'ri (this week).

The friendly denizens of P3X-236 start it off by insisting they have the largest room that conveniently enough, holds the largest bed, when they spend the night - the better, so La'ila giggles, to make love in. Cam reddens and Jackson politely accepts before anyone else could say anything to contradict her. Cam doesn't ask _why_ they think this and since Sam and Teal'c remain quiet too, he never finds out. Sharing the bed with all three of them feels strange, but it's big enough that it does fit them all pretty comfortably.

Vala is no less blunt the next time she joins them, and asks for favorite positions, favorite partners and how long they each last before collapsing in exhaustion. No one answers and everyone looks exasperated with her, but then, she's Vala and she hasn't met a topic that she won't venture into.

It continues, of course, and somehow, it always involves Cam. Not Jackson and Sam (or Vala as she would so dearly love), or Sam and Teal'c or Teal'c and Jackson. No. It's always: 'Cam and…' or sometimes 'Cam and … and…' and he wonders what it is about him that convince people of this.

__

The thing is, of course, that it's all a lie. If he listens to the rumors, he has an active sex life and sadly, it can't be further from the truth. He hasn't had the time to find someone to date and while Carolyn has indicated some interest, she's also skittish, probably because of those rumors. On the other hand, if they were true, he can't see how he would have the _time_ to do his job, since the rumors have him and his partner of the week (day, hour, whatever!) going at it at all times, only breaking for food and exhausted sleep. Somehow, the Ori or the Lucian Alliance or even the remaining Goa'ulds still struggling for power never seem to interrupt their sex play, which, if anyone actually bothers to read SG-1's reports, knows is a big, fat lie.

__

"Know why I got threatened by half-a-dozen personnel when they found out I was staying with you? Or why another bunch asked for pictures?" John asks, scrubbing a hand through his hair as he collapses on Cam's couch. He looks bewildered and lost and infinitely sad - like everyone else sent home from Atlantis.

"Not a clue. You haven't been here long enough for anyone to know you," Cam mocks.

"Ha, ha," John replies, scrunching his face real tight before falling silent.

"Don't worry about it. They probably think we're sleeping together," Cam comments.

"Wait, what?" John looks panicked and Cam laughs, happy at last to have someone else who doesn't know how to react to the rumors. Of course, it's also the first time he's put voice to them. But it's Shep and he can do that in a way he can't with anyone else.

"They all think I'm sleeping with my team. And since you came home with me, they probably suspect you are too," Cam explains.

"Great," John replies faintly. "Wait till McKay hears about this." Cam can only groan.

__

'They're all totally doing it, you know,' he hears. 'I heard Mitchell's with all of them,' is another one that gets passed around quite a bit. It's all a joke, there's no doubt about that, and one Cam's heard enough times to no longer care. People think what they will and it's just one more thing to add to the SG-1 mystique. He never brings it up to the others, and they never mention it to him, so he figures it doesn't really matter, since if it did, he knows one of them would mention it.

Which is why it takes him completely by surprise when the team invites him into their beds one night, completely serious. "After all, if the base scuttlebutt has you sleeping with us, it might as well be true," Sam explains while Cam gapes in surprise. Jackson's too busy pulling off his clothes to add his two cents - the first time Cam's not heard him say a thing and isn't that a surprise? - and Teal'c's helping Sam out of hers. He's pulled in with them before he could protest and they do that thing they do with the communicating nonverbally and then? Then he's too busy to do anything but feel. He sure as heck didn't see this coming.

Of course, it does explain a lot…

__


End file.
